Cuando los demonios enferman
by Isaya Strife
Summary: Kanda se siente enfermo, si fuera por él, no seria nada extraordinario, se quedara en su habitación solo; sin embargo, sus auto proclamados "amigos" no piensan lo mismo, y no lo dejaran hacer lo que desea.


Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos, Kanda supo que algo andaba mal; sentía los ojos calientes además de dolor detrás de ellos, tenía frio, y todo su cuerpo parecía completamente desprovisto de energía.

— Rayos — se sentó con desgano y miro su habitación esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara. Por supuesto, no había nada. Pensó en lo que debía hacer ese día y recordó que no tenía ninguna misión, tenía algo de hambre pero no energía para ir por ella. Tendría que esperar para eso. Se acostó esperando conciliar el sueño.

— ¡Yuu~! — Con un estruendo Lavi abrió la puerta de su habitación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Lárgate, lárgate._ — ¡Yuu~! — el idiota se acercó a él con la energía de siempre. — ¿Estas dormido? — se acercó hasta quedar a su lado. — Despierta dormilón — se acercó a hacerle cosquillas, pero sintió algo — ¿Yuu? — pregunto ahora preocupado el sentirlo caliente aun sin tocarlo — Yuu, despierta — lo tocó — ¡Yuu! —

— ¡Cállate! — Kanda abrió los ojos mirándolo con fastidio. Pero a los ojos de Lavi era una historia diferente. Su "amigo", por mucho que el otro lo negara; tenía los ojos rojizos y la piel más pálida de lo normal, su voz había salido ronca y para rematar la pálida piel remarcaba unas mejillas rojas por la fiebre.

— Estás enfermo — susurró sorprendido.

— Solo lárgate — gruño molesto acostándose de nuevo; estaba haciendo frio; pensó tomando una manta y poniéndosela encima. — Cierra la puerta cuando salgas — dijo dándole la espalda.

— ¿Debería traerle algo? — se preguntó a sí mismo el pelirrojo, yendo a la puerta; esto ocasiono un brinco desde la cama.

— No hagas nada — Kanda se había levantado para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa; pero sus pies fallaron y termino casi cayendo de no ser por el otro sujetándolo de los antebrazos. — Solo déjame en paz — siguió.

— Eso es lo último que deberías decir cuando estas arrodillado en el suelo por no poder con tu propio peso — recrimino el contrario, con un tono extrañamente serio.

— No es nada — continuo reacio — dormiré un poco y se me pasará — se soltó con brusquedad y con dificultad llego a su cama. — solo déjame en paz, ¿bien? —

— Volveré en la tarde — inicio Lavi — no me importa si no quieres — detuvo el otro quien abrí a la boca para refutar — si no veo mejora, te llevare al ala medica —

— ¿Quién demonios te…?—

— Bien, nos vemos luego — corto el aprendiz de bookman para luego salir de la habitación.

— Estúpido — dijo acomodándose. Sintió su estómago gruñir.

Iba a ser una larga mañana.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces? — Lenalee se acercó al verlo leyendo un libro de medicina — ¿Estas enfermo? — pregunto entre curiosa y preocupada.

— Oh no, yo no — cerró la boca considerando si debía decirle. — Es solo curiosidad — la chica lo miro con ojos astutos.

— Bueno, yo te recomendaría que le dieras un caldo — inicio mirándolo — el enfermo suele estar muy bajo de energía — miro el libro viendo que era un resfriado, o al menos los síntomas lo parecían. — No siempre tiene hambre, pero la comida lo ayudara a curarse más rápido — Lavi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Sabes mucho de esto Leenale! — El hombre se levantó sonriendo — haré eso — cerro el libro y empezó a caminar, sin embargo la chica fue tras el — ¿Qué pasa? —

— Voy a llevar el caldo contigo — fue la respuesta simple.

— ¡¿Eh?! No es necesario — dijo ansioso.

— Lo haré, Lavi — sentenció. El contrario solo rio nervioso.

— No creo que sea una buena idea — murmuró a pesar del rostro decidido. — Lenalee, por favor —

— No — dijo sonriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina — iremos los dos —

* * *

— ¿Qué les pasa? — Allen miro al par que caminaba con un humeante plato de un caldo que olía delicioso. — ¿Para quién es? — pregunto curioso.

— Para nadie — Lavi parecía tenso, pero Lenalee sonrió y le hizo una seña de que se acercara hasta susurrarle el nombre del aludido.

— Lo siento — dijo limpiándose el oído, ¿se había bañado mal? — creo que no escuche bien ¿podrías repetirlo? — se inclinó de nuevo; cuando la palabra sonó igual tuvo que alejarse extrañado. — ¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo? ¿No te confundiste de nombre? — por supuesto la cuestión era estúpida, pero estaba un poco dudoso.

— Claro que no Allen — la chica se rio ante el rostro contrario. — es para él —

— Esta bien — aun pensando que era una mentira levanto ligeramente los hombros — díganle que espero se recupere — sonrió para seguir su camino.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? — el de cabello rojo soltó un quejido que el par restante ignoro.

— ¿Eso molestará a Kanda? — Allen frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Si! — Lavi respondió apresurado, pero supo que había metido la pata cuando el menor sonrió encantado.

— Entonces ¿a que esperamos? — su rostro mostró una sonrisa algo diabólica. _Yu me va a matar._ Pensó Lavi considerando si debía buscarle un nuevo sucesor al Panda.

* * *

Kanda escuchaba voces, ¿sería un sueño? En su habitación no había nadie; y no muchos se atreverían a entrar sin su consenti… _maldición._

— Te dije que… — se quedó en silencio al ver a la chica de cabello negro con brillos verdes allí. _¿En serio?_ Se preguntó mirando hacia arriba. — Largo de aquí — gruño al par.

— Déjalo Kanda — ella sonrió acercándose con un plato en las manos — y solo come —

Kanda tenía hambre, mucha, pero no quería nada de ellos. Lavi no había podido mantener la boca cerrada; pensó que era algo implícito, pero parecía que el chico era más idiota de lo que pensaba.

— No — se negó.

— No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven — el de cabello largo inmediatamente se tensó. ¿Qué demonios hacia el Brote de habas allí? Dirigió una mirada furiosa a Lavi, quien solo levanto los hombros retándole importancia.

Lo que el enfermo no logro ver, fue el sudor que cubría la frente de un nervioso pelirrojo que por el rabillo del ojo estaba pendiente de todos los gesto de moreno, revisando si había una intención asesina inusual en él; para su suerte y quizá por la enfermedad, el joven solo parecía muy irritado, pero nada más.

— ¡Cállate Brote de habas! — de sus ojos casi salían chispas.

— Ven y cállame Kandejo* — Allen como siempre no parecía ceder ante el tono.

— Cálmense los dos — ambos hicieron un gesto hosco mientras desviaban la mirada. — Ahora abre la boca Kanda, — hablo tranquila — Si no quieres que toda la Orden se entere y empiecen a desfilar visitas — su sonrisa fue dulce, un dulce veneno.

Ante estas palabras, Kanda abrió la boca con un ceño profundo. Así prosiguieron unos minutos mientras la chica le daba de comer en la boca. Lavi se quedó en silencio, al tiempo que Allen aprovechaba los momentos en los que el moreno tenía la boca llena para decir algunas indirectas, disfrutando la frustración del contrario. Parecía un niño en juguetería.

Y Allen que parecía tan inocente.

— Bien, terminado — Lenalee sonrió satisfecha — esto te ayudará — Kanda bufo recostándose en la cabecera de la cama.

— Bien, ya comí. — Dijo entre dientes — ahora, largo —

— No — la chica saco un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo — es un termómetro — se lo extendió — debajo del brazo — ordeno, su gesto parecía triunfal. La amenaza seguía en pie.

— Maldición — haciendo lo que decía la chica recostó la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos ignorándolos. Quería estar solo. _Entrometidos._

Cuando el termómetro pito el peli negro no reacciono.

— ¿Kanda? — Lenalee pregunto, cuando se acercó, noto que el chico estaba dormido. — espero mejore — menciono preocupada tomando el aparato — 38°, esta alta— menciono preocupada.

— Acostémoslo — Lavi de acerco y con ayuda de Allen lo acomodaron en la cama — ¿Qué hacemos? —

— Deberíamos quedarnos — Allen fue quien lo propuso, había dejado de lado las burlas y parecía preocupado. — Traeré algunos paños y agua con hielo — dijo saliendo.

— Traeré algo de medicamento — dijo Lavi — cuídalo — encargo.

* * *

Kanda no estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sintió que su cabeza era levantada y le daban algo de beber, cuando abrió los ojos vio a un Lavi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Te desperté? Lo siento — lo dejo de nuevo en la cama — duerme tranquilo, aquí estamos — Kanda pensó que estaba diciendo tonterías, pero cuando quiso profundizar en el pensamiento ya estaba durmiente de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio a Lenalee con el termómetro en la mano, parecía preocupada.

— Aun no baja — miro a su lado — ¿Allen aún no…?— la conversación se perdió de sus oídos.

¿Aún no se iban? ¿Por qué seguían allí?

La próxima vez que abrió los ojos fue cuando sitio algo frió en su frente, allí estaba el Brote de habas poniéndoselo. ¿Intentaba matarlo? No, el idiota era muy blando para eso. Cuando lo reparo vio un gesto concentrado. ¿Por qué tan serio? Entonces sus ojos se encontraron.

— Oh, Kanda — el chico sonrió un poco — puedes dormir algo más, la fiebre al fin está bajando — parecía aliviado — la fiebre al igual que tú, fue una terca— entonces se rió — pero también igual a ti, termino cediendo—

— No digas ton…deriw— se fue quedando dormido sin completar muy lógicamente la palabra, su lengua había pesado mucho al final.

La siguiente vez, podía pensar con claridad, su cabeza no estaba embotada, pero en este punto ya era de día nuevamente. ¿Había pasado toda la noche así? Cuando se sentó vio tres cadáveres dispersos por la habitación.

— ¿Tenían que morir aquí? — pregunto huraño quitándose el paño de la frente. Los cadáveres empezaron a moverse. Ah, eran zombis.

— Cállate Kandejo — Allen bostezo estirándose, los otros dos hicieron los mismo; todos parecían haber pasado por el infierno. Estaban ojerosos y parecían unos muertos en vida.

— Ya estoy bien — dijo levantándose — así que largo — el trió, nada extrañado por el tono se levantó y se dirigió a la entrada, incluso Allen lo hizo sin chistar, quería dormir.

— Sigue tomando la medicina — dijo Lavi refregándose los ojos — están en el nochero junto a las indicaciones — soltó un enorme bostezo. Los tres se giraron para irse.

Kanda se detuvo en la puerta.

— Oigan — los otros se giraron ante el llamado.

— ¿Pasa algo? — inicio Lenalee.

— ¿Aun te sientes mal? — siguió Allen.

— ¿Deberíamos quedarnos? — termino Lavi.

— ¡No! — Esto calmo a los tres — solo… — pareció tener algo atorado en la garganta — gra… — lo tres contuvieron el aliento — gra… — eso era imposible. ¿Era lo que pensaban? Kanda los miro como si estuviera estreñido y después de un momento de duda pareció decidido — ¡grano! — Señalo a Lenalee — tienes un grano, encárgate de él — acto seguido cerró la puerta en la cara de unos estupefactos jóvenes.

Decir que esa mañana casi hubo un asesinato, fue quedarse corto, dos muy cansados y agotados exorcista evitaron la tragedia, pero solo porque la chica estaba igual de agotada.

* * *

Sin embargo y a pesar de las palabras, a la habitación de tres jóvenes exorcistas llegaron unas extrañas cajas una semana después.

A Lavi le fue una banda igual a la de su cabeza, pero negra con una equis roja, que no dudo en poner en su cabeza. Lenalee obtuvo unos aretes parecidos a los anteriores, pero de un material mucho más fino. Y Allen vio con sorpresa un nuevo par de guantes, suaves y cómodos.

A solas todos mencionaron sus regalos, llegando a la misma conclusión; nunca preguntaron nada, dado que el espadachín seguía indiferente como siempre; pero la palabra fue oída alto y claro por quienes importaban.

" _Gracias"_

* * *

...

* * *

*Kandejo: Kanda-Pendejo.

Que decir de esta triste palabra que salio sobre la marcha; cuando lo escribí no quería recurrir a palabras japonesas, dado que no estoy hablando en japones, aunque admito lo he hecho, pero, debido a esto encontré dificultad con la palabra. Moyashi es algo conocido, ya todos sabemos a que se refiere. Pero bakanda, fue todo un reto, después de todo no me cuadraba "kanda idiota" o cosas así porque considero que la gracia del insulto es el mezclarlo con el nombre. Así que recurrí a una palabra usada en mi región, "pendejo" que es una forma de decir estúpido, o idiota. Por ello recurrí a esa. Lo sé, pésima idea, pero fue lo que salio y con lo que quede más conforme xD

Ahora si, esta historia estaba pensada para ser una comedia, pero creo que al final termino con más sentimiento del que esperaba. Creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo donde lo central no es el amor. Así que espero haya estado decente :P


End file.
